


You Are My Heaven

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just sex between them. Sex is the best, yes, but nothing beats knowing he will hold you together when you break into pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I had McKirk feels when I was watching Beyoncé. Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/73914322478/).

If you ask Jim which song in the legendary  _Beyoncé_  album is his favorite, he’ll tell you with a smirk and a wink, “[Buh-looooow](http://www.metrolyrics.com/blow-lyrics-beyonce-knowles.html).  _Chéri, Leo._ " And if Bones is anywhere near this conversation, there will be some epic eye-rolls.

He actually had the song played once while Bones was sucking his dick. But Bones started laughing uncontrollably (he was already trying not to laugh from the  _start_ ) at the words “turn that cherry out”. Well, that pretty much killed the mood.

  
If Jim was being honest with himself…it’s [ _Heaven_](http://www.metrolyrics.com/heaven-lyrics-beyonce-knowles.html). The first time he heard it, he choked on the sadness in the melody and voice, but it passed. The second time he heard it, he was sitting on the couch with Bones, they were both reading. The song started playing on the radio, and the lyrics sank in. This time, he couldn’t stop the tears, he cried and wailed like a wounded animal. Bones held him close, squeezed him hard, let all of Jim’s tears and snobs stained his T-shirt. And he whispered, “I know, darlin’, I know. I’ve got you.” The song clawed Jim’s heart out, but he faced the pain. And who can heal a wound better than Leonard McCoy?

Jim called Mom and Sam the next day, they talked and made dinner plans. Despite the fact that Mom won’t be on Earth for another 3 months.

  
Or if you ask Bones, it’s [ _Blue_](http://www.metrolyrics.com/blue-lyrics-beyonce-knowles.html). It reminded him the first time he held Joanna in his arms, her tiny fingers curled in his hands. It also reminded him the first time he looked down in his arms, and saw the azure eyes blinking, struggling to open. It was a freezing Sunday morning, the weight and warmth of Jim made him felt real, gave him all the strength he needed to face the world.

Jim sleepily smiled, and Bones felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line was inspired by a [line](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/72172421631/) in [Canistakahari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari)'s [Asymmetry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522195), but her line is perfect, mine’s just…nope XD


End file.
